Only You
by EcstasyInParis
Summary: For a kunoichi who fought for everything, even the world was not enough. The only thing she had was the one thing she couldn't keep. She mourned for the one she lost, but was he really lost? ItaxOC, SasuxSaku
1. Prologue

Title: Only You

Author: ExstasyInParis

Rating: M

Pairings: Itachi x OC, Sasuke x Sakura, Plus the normal pairings.

Clipped Summary: Secrets, lies, love. She longed for him, unrequited love at her door step. She mourned his loss, but lost would he never be. ItaxOC, SasuxSaku

Full Summary: Secrets, lies, scandal, kisses, embraces, love...for a kunoichi for fought for everything, even the world was not enough. The only thing she had was the only thing she couldn't keep close. Set free like a caged nightingale; she let him go. Let him walk away down a dark path where she could not follow. She longed for him, the melancholy of unrequited love at her door step. Still clad in black on the inside, she mourned the loss of her lover, uttering that sole phrase every night, "Only you."...but lost would he never be.

Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat this throughout the story at the top...because I don't see a reason to. So, I'm going to paste it here and here only. I do NOT own Naruto or it's characters, Masashi Kishimoto does. I, however, do own the OC.

Age Explanations: Sasuke 16, Sakura 15, Itachi 21, Kira 20. All others in the "rookie" group are 15/16 accordingly, save for Team Gai who is 17.

Reviews are liked, loved and wanted, but not necessary. I'm not going to beg for them. Regardless of whether or not you review, I'm going post. If you have any questions etc, feel free to send them my way. Thanks!


	2. Acceptance

Chapter 01

Acceptance

T W E L V E Y E A R S A G O

_She smiled that adoring eight-year-old smile that could crack the toughest shell of any man._

_She was a bright, young kunoichi with a complacent demeanor that could sway and woo the crowd into believing whatever she wanted them to believe. She was typically dressed in black because she was the little girl out in the lunch yard that challenged the boys to sparring matches; she even won sometimes too. She was fiesty and had a nasty temper when provoked, yet she was gentle and understanding. She was the daughter of Konoha's top apothecary, Mizuno Hidachi, whom was a man that could solve the toughest poisons, rivaling Suna's own Chiyo. She was his little pride and joy, Mizuno Kira. The dark haired girl with dark eyes whom was the bravest of kunoichi that the academy had seen all year. She was a tough one, whom complained about the lectures being boring, and actually called a few of the Chuunin teachers out a few times._

_She could talk about a topic at length, waving animatedly as she defiantly placed her hands on her hips, shouting that 'they were wrong' and going into such explicit detail that some of the kids disliked her. She could stop a lesson alright...but she could also get on the bad sides of individuals._

_Such is the case of an overly large student, tall and built for his age. He was surly and rude and quite often made fun of the 'smart girl' or so she was referred to as. He was the back seat type of kid who just wanted to get by and didn't care at all how he did so. He had a group of friends whom shared his same views and always bullied the smaller kids in the yard after school. He was all brute force and sly ninjutsu, not an ounce of honor in his system; fighting dirty was what it should have been called instead of "tactics". _

_It was a bleak, rainy day and another day done at the academy. The sky looked like it would burst open and pelt the ground with drops of condensation at any moment. It was unusually calm, the wind unnaturally gone from the atmosphere, leaving behind the impending, ominous storm. Kira collected her things and placed them in her messenger bag, sighing to herself. She was content with going home, she had more studying to do there and would happily help her father any day of the week rather than stick around and wait for kids to tease and taunt her. She knew she was smart, but others didn't seem to appreciate that. Only her teachers and her parents seemed to think it was something worth while. She pulled on her black sweat jacket and slung her back pack around her body, pulling the hood up. If she came home soaking wet, her mother would probably pitch a fit about her getting a cold._

_She smiled to herself and tugged it closed, zippering it up as she quietly made her way out of the classroom, passing by the quiet kid, whom looked a lot like her. She regarded him quietly, giving him a gentle, adoring smile and he regarded her back, a tiny smile in return playing its way onto his lips. She was gone in a matter of moments, and he followed her, hands in his pockets. He hadn't met anyone his age with an intellect so well developed like his, that he was drawn to her for some reason. He found her interesting and wanted to ask her her name. Quietly, stealthily, he followed her as she walked alone, out of the front door of the academy and into the now hazy down pour._

_She weaved a path that neared dangerously close to his own compound before steering off on a fork that led towards the Nara Forest. He started to recyle through information as to why she would be deviating so far from the main central hub of the city, until he remebered her introduction at the beginning of the year. 'Mizuno Hidachi, father. Apothecary.' That was the sole reason for living out this far. Her father and the Nara family worked together to find cures to common illnesses through natural medicine. The forest was a gold mine for herbs, plants and the like._

_A sharp cry tore him from his reverie as he quickly snapped his eyes upwards to behold the scene before him. A tall, burly kid had lept from the bushes and had the girl by the hair, threatening to 'give her what she had coming'. He had to admit, she was fiesty, but the kid was too big for her to handle with the physique she had now. He held her atleast a foot or more from his body, twisted and backwards on the ground, death grip on her hair. His dog pack of friends were cheering him on, taunting her and throwing low idle threats at her. They were about to bully her for being intellectually smart and voicing it._

_Quickly, as if he had meant to trail her all along, he disappeared, reapparing right infront of the tall kid who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Rather quickly, he swiped at the kid's feet and curled his hand into a fist, giving him a left hook to the face that sent him careening over the muddied ground. He dropped his hold on the offending kunoichi, who slumped to her knees and tucked her head to her chest, eyes fixated on the ground and her rescuer's feet. The group of kids scrambled away, yelling insults and threats to 'pay him back later', but he knew they wouldn't ever dare set a hand on him. He had just took out their ring leader and biggest ally._

_He reached out his hand, offering it to the small girl, whom was just his age. She looked up at him with dark eyes, surveying his face before she took his hand. He helped her up and smiled at her, and she nodded and thanked him, removing her hand from his quickly. She looked a bit tussled up, but not hurt and he replaced his hands back into his pockets, motioning to her that he'd walk her the rest of the way to her house._

_"Thank you...uhm....?" She looked at him quizzically, having seen his face before, recognizing him as an Uchiha, but didn't know his name._

_"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." He said smoothly, giving her a thin smile as he looked at her. By now they were both soaked and talking seemed to be the only way to forget the happenings and dreariness of the day._

_"I'm Mizuna Kira. It's a pleasure to meet you, Itachi." She gave him that adoringly sweet eight year old smile, only this time it was just for him and no one else. This was the moment where knowing her name would not pique his interest. He wanted to get to know her, befriend her._

E I G H T Y E A R S A G O

_Bright. That had been the word used to describe her at the academy graduation._

_It was nearing the end of the year, December to be exact. It wasn't necessarily a cold, bleak winter, but it was indeed cold for the year. Konoha had always been surrounded in lush, green forests that breathed and lived. Animals scurrying here and there and the humidity thick and suffocating. The sun had always warmed up the day, staving off the chilly mornings and slight fog that rolled along the ground. But it was winter time in Konoha and the leaves had changed to dense, coiniferous needles and barren annorexic branches. The sun warmed up the day, but had ceased to stave off that biting chill and the lower-than-average wind chill factor._

_She smiled none the less, hidden beneath her layers and a soft crimson scarf that stood out amongst the washed out scenery that was painted in white with natural colors showing occasionally. She graduated behind her friend, Uchiha Itachi, but was on his genin team regardless. He was a Jounin Elite now, and he was the captain of her small, but homely team. She had graduated at the age of ten and made Chuunin by the age of twelve. She wasn't prodigal like him, but she was right behind him, nipping at his feet._

_She had broken out of her shell after she became friends with the Uchiha, voicing her opinion more and getting the respect of elders and officials throughout the city. She pondered that this was the doing of her friend, but silently nodded her appreciation in the corners of her mind. That sole union of friendship had brought her more happiness than her parents could have afforded to give her. Ofcourse, her humble parents were very proud of their kunoichi daughter, next to Itachi in the books of the academy. She had accelled in her home teachings as well, becoming one of the top poison problem solvers next to her father. Everything she had worked for seemed to be paying off, but she wasn't quite sure if that was what she wanted._

_A frown made its way onto her alabaster features as she trudged along the dirt path that led from the Nara Forest back towards the main split. She had been invited to the Uchiha residence for dinner and she didn't want to be late or keep them waiting._

_She was often invited to their residence, being Itachi's friend and supposed student. She was also someone intellectually capable of holding a conversation with the prized Uchiha heir and prodigy. She always had fun with them and they treated her no different than their own. Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, had just been born just over a year prior and her and Itachi were twelve. Mikoto was always interested as in to how her day was and she used to cook with the Uchiha wife, making dessert and simple things. Fugaku, on the other hand, loved to engage her in intellectual conversation. He seeemed to be sizing her up and would check her out occasion or come to watch their team practice._

_She didn't understand them sometimes, but had always been cordial with them. She was never rude or mean or ungreatful. She was everything but, with the Uchiha._

_Slowly, but surely, she crossed the gaping threshold into the Uchiha district. Paper lanters branched the streets, laced on strings that horizontally split the vertical ways. They were lit and the overall feeling was homey and comforting. The snow on the cobblestone paths was cleared, leaving an untrecherous walk towards the main Uchiha house. The restaurants were open and the smells of deliciously prepared meals was filling her nostrils as she huddled closer in her jacket, assimilating into the masses of people that were lining the streets._

_She meandered around the busy people, occasionally recieving a greeting from those in the clan that knew her. She bowed curteously and exchanged words of greeting as she continued her way, winding around to the back end of the district. She kept her head bowed, trying to stave off the chill, finally reaching her destination. Raising an ungloved fist, she knocked politely at the door, awaiting entrance._

_"Oh! Kira, dear. You're here. We were wondering when you were going to arrive." An older woman opened the door and smiled at her, ushering her into the foyer._

_"Hello, Mikoto-sama." She said politely, stepping into the foyer and closing the door behind her. She shook off the snow lightly and proceeded to hang her jacket and scarf on the rack, as wells removing her shoes and stepping into the soft, plush crimson slippers that Mikoto had insisted she wore while at their home._

_"Oh, no need to be that polite, dear. You're always here, you can just call me Mikoto, alright?" The older woman said, reaching both of her hands out as she placed them on the shoulders of the younger, dark haired female._

_"If that is what you wish for me to call you, Mikoto. How is everything?" She smiled brightly, fixing her hair a bit from the wind swept way it surely looked. She ruffled out her shirt, which was black as well, but long sleeved now that it had reached the winter season. She had forgone the traditional skirt and tank top for a more seasonal look. Instead, wearing a long sleeved black shirt along with form fitting black sweat pants that belled at the ends,since it wasn't a 'duty call'. She still had the sense to carry her weapons and she took them off as well, placing them by the door, to be more formal._

_"I am doing wonderful. It's always a treat to have you over. You're so well behaved and beyond your years. Let me get you some tea. Itachi and Fugaku are in the living room with Sasuke. Make yourself at home, dear." Mikoto said, ruffling the girl's shoulders as she spun her around and slightly pushed her towards the living room, which was across the hall from the foyer. The older woman disappeared down the hallway towards the kitchen, humming as she went, a spring in her step._

_Things just kept get weirder.._

_After shaking off the thoughts, she stepped up onto the main floor of the house and strode into the living room, to find baby Sasuke perched up against the low table, gripping it on shaky legs. The small Uchiha looked up at her entrance and smiled brightly, banging the table with small fists as he lifted a gentle hand towards her. She smiled and looked around, finding Fugaku in his usual spot, at the head of the table, reading a daily paper with a cup of steaming tea already infront of him. He looked up briefly and regarded her by nodding, as his eyes resumed to perusing the paper. Itachi was seated at his right, sipping tea and a dango stick in his hand, his eyes perceptibly fixated on her, eyeing her up and down. Upon finishing his dango, he smiled at her and offered her the seat across from him, where Sasuke was currently standing._

_"Yes, please do sit, Kira.I have something I wish to bring up to you." Fugaku said, rumpling the paper before folding it neatly and placing it on the table infront of him. His hardened eyes watched her sit down to his left, her head nodding in the affirmative._

_"Alright..." She said semi-cautiously. Her lips tugged into a smile when none other than Sasuke found his way towards her. He had used the table as a means of helping his progression into walking and was currently attaching himself to her arm. She reached up and took his hands within her larger ones and held him firm as he smiled and cooed at her. She couldn't help but pay him attention, he was just so cute._

_"I hope that you are doing well, for starters." Fugaku said, taking up the scalding cup, sipping some of the contents as his eyes scanned the young female who was currently fixated on his smaller child._

_"I am doing quite well, thank you. I hope the same for you?" She replied, without taking her eyes off the small child. After a while, she picked him up and placed him in her lap, pulling a toy from beneath the table and handing it to him as she sat there complacently, expecting Fugaku to continue._

_"I am doing well. I have overheard a rumor about you. That you were chosen to become the Sannin Tsunade's apprentice?" He said, clearing his throat hautily, expecting a reply to his unanswered question._

_"Aa...Yes, I was accepted. I was tested for chakra control and I possess the capability of precsion that hasn't been seen in some time. I was excited and decided to take the chance to learn more." She said, smiling sheepishly. She absently stroked Sasuke's head, leaning her chin on it as she thought._

_Maybe accepting Tsunade's offer was the wrong choice? She wanted to be strong, and she was already good at elemental ninjutsu. She lacked abilities in genjutsu, but could easily tell them apart. She was decent in taijutsu, but medical ninjutsu had seemed her destined route from birth. Her mind had wondered back to the beginning of her evening. Mikoto seemed to be extra happy and Fugaku was questioning her decision. Was there something someone forgot to tell her?_

_"That is quite impressive. I wish you luck. Will you be staying here in Konoha?" The elder man asked, his hand returning his cup to the table, picking up a dango stick in it's place._

_"I do not think so. Tsunade was set to leave here by the end of the year. If I am to be her apprentice, I have to go with her. I don't wish to leave, but unfortunately every choice has it's repercussions." She said almost sadly, looking up to Itachi whom just looked at her passively, watching her actions with his little brother, arms crossed. He had been quiet, but always was in the presence of his father. She kept searching his face, most importantly his eyes, for any reaction to the information she had just set on the table as if it were dinner._

_"That is a wise choice indeed. To study under the tutelage of a famed kunoichi is surely a once in a life time thing. I had the opportunity to speak with Tsunade. She said she should have you back here by your nineteenth birthday." He said non-chalantly. His eyes roamed over her features, assessing her in microscopic detail._

_She was smart, intelligent, proper, compassionate, yet unyielding. She had dark hair and dark eyes, with a fairly tan complexion, that was washed out by winter. She was starting to become curvaceous, a sure sign of a beautiful woman at her age. Even if she was twelve, there were those signs that a girl had that screamed 'I'm going to be attractive when I get older.' She radiated it and she could keep the attention of his eldest son raptly, more so than anyone else, even him. She was talented and brave, she was an exceptional kunoichi for her age and training under Tsunade would only add to he repetoir and reputation. This girl was the girl he was going to pick as Itachi's future wife. The future wife of the Uchiha clan._

_"Oh?...Seven years of training isn't that bad. Atleast I'll be able to learn everything she has to offer." She smiled, clutching Sasuke in her lap as her eyes drifted over the table. The small child grabbed her free hand that wasn't assisting him in sitting down and began to gnaw on it, cooing as he relaxed in her lap, eyes deftly watching those around him._

_"Surely. I also have a proposition for you, Kira. If you would like to hear me out." He placed a hand over his abdomen, a regal gesture as he sat there rigidly. He had spoken with Itachi for weeks now about this proposal. He had originally wanted his son to marry someone else, but Itachi had insisted on him reviewing Kira. Without fail, he too, soon began to see what Itachi had seen in her. She was his age and she was right behind him on the prodigy scale. She also kept his fancy and if Itachi could compromise where his upholding of duty would not suffer in such a situation, he was willing to give way to such compromise. Itachi had agreed that if he were to marry the woman of his choosing, he would have no qualms about doing his duty to both Konoha and his clan._

_The elders ofcourse, were not happy about such a demand, but were forced by Fugaku to review Kira as a candidate for an arranged marriage to the prospective head of clan. She had passed the unseen exam with flying colors and this was the occasion that had landed her at the Uchiha residence tonight. A prospect of marriage, unbeknownst to her._

_"I am willing to hear it, Uchiha-sama." She said politely, while reclining with the baby in her grasps._

_"I am glad to hear that. You may just call me Fugaku." He said regally, placing both of his hands on the smooth expanse of the table, allowing his eyes to close for a few brief moments. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts._

_"It has become apparent to me how close you and Itachi are. You are his team mate, but above all that, you are his I am sure you know, Itachi is the heir of this clan and will have to be arranged into marriage to a woman deemed fit by myself and the elder council. I have taken it upon myself to recommend you for such a role and you have passed all that is required to be his arranged wife. It is my wish and his as well that you honor the decision and become affianced. Since you are going away to train, I have taken it upon myself to see to it that Tsunade teaches you everything you need to know, so that when you arrive back, you are to wed. You have the rest of the evening to decide your answer, but I need it before you leave tonight." Fugaku said, watching her as he stood up. Bowing politely, he left Sasuke in her care as he left the room smoothly, striding as he shut the shoji screen doors, disappearing down the hall._

_Leaving her alone, with Itachi to look after Sasuke. She sat there, eyes batting as her mouth hung slightly open, frozen in place as her eyes watched the screen door shut. Turning her attention back to Itachi, she stared at him, not really knowing what to say, or how to act._

_"...you...want me to marry you?" She managed to squeeze out, floored beyond belief that Itach would wish it so._

_"Hn." Itachi said, uncrossing his arms as he reached out for another stick of dango, sipping on his tea. Realizing his mother was busy with dinner, he slid his tea and the dango plate towards her, before standing. Making to leave, he instead seated himself beside her, holding up his own cup, for her to take._

_"Itachi..." Her words trailed off as she took the cup, their fingers brushing. She took a sip from it, and he placed it back on the table as his hand came up to cup her face. His little brother had fallen asleep in her lap and this might be the only moment he would get with her tonight before her decision._

_"Kira...I did not wish to marry someone I do not know. I asked father to consider you...because...I believe I can love you and spend my life with you. Say yes, and I will devote my self unconditionally to you and see to it that you are safe and comfortable." He said, as he looked at her. He had always been mature, adult even. She couldn't believe she was twelve and discussing marriange with him. He was about to turn thirteen. He was about to be inducted into Anbu._

_"I trust you. I know I'll be safe with you." She smiled and reached out towards his face with her unoccupied hand, cupping his cheek as she looked at him, eyes scanning his features up close. Before she could register what was happening, Itachi was centimeters from her face, their lips nearly touching. Their breaths mingled and he watched her, before closing the gap. It was an innocent, chaste kiss, but he had kissed her. He had been the first to befriend her. He had been the first to teach her. He had been the first to kiss her...but more importantly, he had been the first to claim her heart._

T H R E E Y E A R S A G O

_She had trained hard and relentlessly under the tutelage of Tsunade, traipsing the countryside in search of local bars and entertainment spots where the busy blonde could work her luck, or lack there of. She had been over worked and beaten to oblivion day in and day out, learning to master medical ninjutsu to the apex of her ability while picking up the monstrous taijutsu techniques the blonde bestowed upon her. She had learned to categorize poisons and make the antidotes and how to care for such poisons. She had read many a book on anatomy and physiology as well as botanicals and everything in between. She was tested brutally by real-time accounts of disease, broken bones and menial things such as scrapes and bruises._

_She thought she had seen it all, but oh how she was wrong._

_There was no end to their listless journey, learning more and more as the years waned and waxed with each moon. Days becoming night, and night becoming day in a vicious cycle of life on the road. She picked up foreign policy and began to train in diplomatic studies as seen fit by Fugaku. She was nearly ready to become the Uchiha wife she was destined to be. She had two more years to widdle through before she could ever set sight on her homeland again, safe in the Uchiha district at the side of her soon-to-be husband, Itachi. She had recieved word a few times about his accomplishments and a few drabbles from him personally. They had only taken up residence a few times, which allowed her to write and recieve letters._

_Everything had seemed perfect, but oh how wong she was._

_She had recieved an urgent letter from the Sandaime, adressed to her personally. It was officially marked with a seal and she had stowed away in her bedroom to read it. She was anxious to know what it had said, what information it held. Only when she had read the first line, did she wish it were anything but a letter of such nature. She had read on, ensnared by the tale. The Uchiha clan had be brutally slaughtered, none left alive save two: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. She had sobbed uncontrollably at the loss of her would-be family and tear stains had found their way onto the parchment scroll, to blot out some of the former details of which she had already read._

_However, she continued reading, needing to know why and how. She had read the trauma it had brought on Sasuke, that he was hostile and unforgiving towards the murderer, and that he had asked about her and said he had needed her. Her heart thumped in her chest, torn at the fact her near-brother had wanted her home. Had wanted her to comfort him and she was miles away on a training mission, and wouldn't be due home for two more years. She pursued on, unravelling the scroll more._

_That was when her heart stopped._

_Uchiha Itachi, suspected murderer of his fellow clansmen. Aged thirteen years. She had grappled her hair and let out a frustrated cry. Her fiancee had killed his clan nearly four years ago and she had just recieved this letter. She cried tears of anguish and sadness, emotions conflicting. Why would he do it? What reason did he have? She collasped on her bed, her cries escaping out into the hall way where Tsunade and her elder ward Shizune bowed there heads at the table. They had withheld the scroll, not wanting to give it to her at the mere age of thirteen. She needed to pursue with training and giving her such would only make her abandon her path and go straight home._

_She layed there, tears seeping forth from her eyes as she clutched the spot above her heart. It was breaking and she didn't know why. She sobbed uncontrollably, gasps and pants leaving her as she sat up, backing into th corner of her bed. She had loved him...she have loved Uchiha Itachi and now he was no longer within the confines of Konoha. He had murdered his clan, left Sasuke alive and had fled the scene, disappearing effectively and erasing all trails of his whereabouts. He had dissipated into the darkness, away from her and his home. He had committed high treason against the village and more importantly her._

_She sat there, slumped in the corner her bed had occupied, knees drawn to her chest as she cried furiously, hands cupping her face. How was she supposed to cope? How was she supposed to feel...more importantly, what was she supposed to do? If she had been there, she wouldn't have been able to stop him. She would have been too weak, and she had thought more and more the possibility that he might have killed her as well. Her chest ached with the loss and emptiness that was all but consuming her being. She would surely be as haunted as Sasuke, but she couldn't just give up the life she had to pursue him for answers. The world didn't work that way. She wanted it to be nothing but a joke, or a mental breakdown...maybe even an order or a mission. She wanted it to be deemed necessary instead of the latter. She wanted him to have done it for a reason other than what he supposedly did it for. 'To test his ability..' No. That just was not a feasible excuse for her. She would find the truth one day. Someday. But not today._

_Today. Today she would grieve for the ones she lost. Today she would accept the outcome of the situation as less than favorable. Today would become tomorrow. Then what? She would go on with her life, locking away in the back of her mind the exchanges between herself and the elder Uchiha. She would train harder and work faster. She would go home in two years and make things right with Sasuke. She would integrate back into the daily routine of life in her homeland. She would go on...waiting for the answers to her questions to find her. She would accept them with open arms; a smile on her face and a scar on her heart. She'd make it through, no matter what._


End file.
